Tears of a Child
by goldoptimism
Summary: A wish. To save. Save who? Homura doesn't remember, it was a long time ago. Well not really, it's a long time to be. Now she only dreams in pink, the color of her savior, the savior she'll never remember, or ever see again. Set in an AU where Madoka's wish is slightly different.


_A wish. To save. Save who? Homura doesn't remember, it was a long time ago. Well not really, it's a long time to be. Now she only dreams in pink, the color of her savior, the savior she'll never remember, or ever see again. Set in an AU where Madoka's wish is slightly different._

I hate it.

I hate it all.

This room. That bed. Those walls.

I pull the ghastly white sheets over my head, I don't even need to be awake, my body is just used to be up at this time, I suppose. _It's eight thirty right?_ I peer over the opening in the thin blanket, and confirm my guess. _Eight thirty..._ The time to get up for Tokyo's Kaiya Academy. _Ha,_ I scoff silently,_ I haven't gone in five years, I really need to catch up._ I pause, _They said soon I would be going to Mitakihara Middle School on March 19-_...

My head suddenly turns to the calender, there, written in big, bold, red letters, I had scribbled a long time ago, (**School time! Yay!**) on today's date...

"Hwaah!" I weakly half-shout, half-croak, how long had it been since I last spoke? My hair was already in fluffy, long, and messy raven braids that fell to my thighs that were lazily done, but at least it was one less thing to do. I ran around (if you could call slow, weak, not-even jogging, running) the whole perimeter searching for the fancy beige, and white uniform, and as I found it somehow under the hospital's "bed" which is just a cot with wheels, I already knew I was late. But only now did I started to panic. Late on the first day? Way to go Homura! I quickly slide on the top of the uniform, then button up the skirt that fit my figure last. Grabbing my bag from the side of the bathroom sink, and not forgetting my annoyingly bright red glasses, I rush out of the hospital room's double doors and out the entrance, feeling the gust of wind and sunshine hit my face...

Along with the immediate heart burn that I felt after doing too much action, I huffed loudly, and almost collapsed. As my balance flew out the window, something reached out to grab me gently, and as I almost screamed, a voice stopped me.

"Are you alright?" A warm, kind, and inviting, yet confident voice spoke out to me with a slight accent, I froze for a reason I couldn't explain,

"U-uh-uwa! Y-Yea- N-num uh, yes!" Curse my shyness and heart problems, I feel a wave of jealousy hit me as I think about how effortlessly the person in front of me can speak so confidently, "T-thank you, ma'am!"

I bow down so low, my gratefulness just pours out of my nervous pores. As I get up I stand just a head below the tall beauty, and take in her bright features. She has smooth, sun-kissed skin, large, gentle golden eyes that radiates trust, her side-swept bangs frame her face perfectly and she looks to be Italian. _So familiar_. Large twin-drill curls are put in two low ponytails that reach just to the ends of her shoulder-blades, and she smiles patiently, waiting for me to be finished staring,

"O-oh.. Um, s-sorry," _She caught me staring, does she think I'm weird?!_

"It's alright," She slightly nods in approval at something before snapping back to reality, "Oh right! Do you need me to help you?"

I feel the blood rushing into my face, oh right, that embarrassing tumble I had,

"N-no..." I whisper quietly, just quiet enough for her to hear me, and as she kindly smiles again and begins to turn around, I suddenly have the urge to stop her, hesitantly, I speak again, a little louder this time,

"U-um... I-I sort of need a little... Help," Catching her attention once more, I hear a soft 'Hm?' come from her direction.

"D-do you know where Mitakihara Middle.. S-school is?" Stupid, I inwardly groan, I already know the way, _for some reason_, why am I asking?

"Ah!" Her eyes light up, "I knew you went to my school!" She pointed towards her uniform, which was a replica of mine, "I just thought you knew the way because it's so late in the year, but you must be new!"

I nod my head silently and look down at her white Mary Jane shoes that had a lily-shaped button clip on the side. She had brown knee socks that had a striped pattern, they look so expensive. They compliment her so well, but anything would look good on her. My face heated up at the thought, I shook the crazy out of me just in time. What was I thinking? One things for certain though:

I want to be just like her.

_After the mysterious beauty shows Homura to her class..._

I quietly stood outside my new homeroom, too nervous to even try to knock. As I wait for the teacher to remember that I was suppose to be here ten minutes ago, I think back to my new friend who happens to be my senpai! She's so pretty and her name is-... Wait. I grunt in annoyance, silently face-palming, I forgot to ask for her name! And I didn't give her mine! Way to go _again_, Homura! I suck in a deep breath, and slowly exhale as I bathe in my stupidity, and I start to listen to the homeroom teacher ranting to the class. Her name was Saotome-sensei right? Yeah!

'_Using fried eggs to determine a woman's charm is really wrong. Girls, please be careful not to date guys who won't eat your half-cooked eggs and insist they have to be fully cooked!' _She shouted with determination, even from outside the door, I could hear her pointer being wiggled vigorously around the room. _Pointless things_, I thought, zoning out for a few moments, _It's nine thirty-two,_ I randomly put in my mind without a clock, _Saotome-sensei should be calling me out right now._

'_Ah! It's 9:32! It's a bit late now, but we have a new student! Please welcome Akemi Homura-san!_' I suddenly heard, and I froze. _Wait how was I right?_ My eyebrows furrowed, this _feels familiar._.. When was I this good with time? I jolted as I saw Saotome-sensei beckoning me to go in, "Right on, right on, no need to be so shy Akemi!"

I paused a second time, this time for being afraid of the other side. _W-what would they think of me?_ I remember the last school I went to, which was a long time ago, people treated me like crap. But that was when I was strong. What would they do now that I was weak?! My eyes widened as I saw the teacher approach me. I stalled too long! She was going to drag me in! I was about to make a break for it, (even though I knew if I could I wouldn't get past the corner) but my feet were planted on the floor. She lightly grabbed me by the shoulder, though it felt like she was a cop cuffing my bare hands. I started viciously struggling awkwardly, even in such a weak hold, I wouldn't budge. Curse being short and weak! I look around and I'm the front of the class now. Oh no... Everyone was staring at me blankly, they all saw me trying to pull away from the teacher.

The teacher sweat-dropped at my fidgeting and nervousness, "So... Akemi-san, would you like to introduce yourself?"

I wanted to shake my head wildly NO, and run away, but as stated before, I wouldn't even get past the door, so I quietly stammered, a "H-h-he-hi.. I-I'm um.. H-homura Akemi! Ah! N-no I-i'm sorry! I mean't Akemi... H-homura, I c-ca-"

A brash, rude, and overconfident voice stopped my introduction, "Welp, someone's fiesty today!"

The rest of my confidence melted away in one swoosh, even if it was just a little, at least it prevented me from doing what I was doing right now. What made it worse? The whole class laughed at the comment! Shuddering and falling to the floor in tears, I blacked out, but not before I could take a glance at my tormentor, blue.

ohohoho, sorry guys I made Sayaka seem to be a little mean in this. But she didn't actually mean to be mean, she was saying it in a teasing way and didn't know that Homura would do that. :p But in the series they don't actually get along that well so it doesn't really matter if she mean't it or not, but I just wanted to mention that to the Sayaka fans. Homura will think of Sayaka as mean cause its in her perspective and yeah... I wrote this for 3 hours straight and this is all I have XD

Anyway goodbyee for nowww

SORRY FOR THE SLIGHT OOC BTW JUST SAYING XD


End file.
